


Hold me tight

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott and Stiles used to cuddle all the time as kids, it was second nature to them, but once puberty hit and intimacy became complicated, they stopped. Plus, now Stiles is dating Derek, so...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tumblr post, so if some grammar doesn't make sense or it isn't all that polished, it's because I wrote it in one go and didn't edit much. Enjoy!

Sometime after high school, when neither of them is dating anyone, Scott and Stiles start to cuddle together every once in a while. It’s not new exactly, they used to do it as kids, during sleepovers and movie nights. They’d stopped when puberty hit and Stiles was afraid it was a weird thing to do because he heard older kids in the locker room talk about how it was gross that two guys could be close like that. Scott, when Stiles pulled away from him the first time, was a little hurt, but he didn’t want Stiles to feel weird, so he didn’t push.

Years later, relationships later, they share a small apartment near campus and they somehow fall back into this habit. Scott wouldn’t remember if you asked when they started tangling legs while sitting on the couch, or laying on the other’s chest while doing readings. He’s happy about it and it feels natural. It makes him happy to be physically close to pack this way, to be close to Stiles this way.

 Stiles remembers the night he came back from a failed first date and Scott was already in bed. Scott had made Stiles promise to tell him how it went once he came back, and it was only 9:30, so Stiles went to Scott’s room to tell him that his date didn’t seem really into him, though they had lots in common. Scott hugged him, even though Stiles wasn’t that disappointed, and patted the space beside him on the bed. They’d talked about dating and then other stuff and after a while, Scott sunk to lay his head on his pillow and Stiles followed. They chatted for a little while longer, but then Scott’s eyes were drooping and Stiles kept yawning and he just accepted that he was falling asleep right then and there. Somehow, it felt comfortable, right, to fall asleep beside someone, a warm, breathing, familiar body. The next morning, he’d woken up with Scott’s head on his shoulder and was almost weirded out by how normal it felt, how much he liked it.

They go on studying, going on dates, meeting new people, getting new jobs. Once in a while they head back home for a weekend; it’s only 2 hours away. Their parents notice their new closeness and look at each other fondly, remembering how they used to find their boys curled up together, asleep, as the movie they’d be excited to see (but too tired to finish) played on the TV.

Scott, Stiles and Derek start spending time together when they’re in BH. Training and hiking, sometimes, but mostly just hanging out at Derek’s new house. When he first bought the bungalow, they helped him repaint the living room a color Lydia had picked. He’d let Stiles drink beer and bought them pizza to thank them.

Eventually, Stiles and Derek started spending more time on their own. Once every other week, Scott would come back from class to find Derek laughing at some joke Stiles made in their living room, or Stiles would leave a note saying they were out for a while. Scott hoped they were getting to know each other better and he had a haunch that they’d had feelings for each other for a while.

When Stiles came back home from their first date, he crawled into Scott’s bed to tell him all about it and Scott had hugged him, happy for him and this new development for his friends. Stiles had pat his back, wished him a good night and left Scott sleep alone that night.

2 months into Stiles and Derek’s relationship, Stiles and Scott headed down to BH for a long weekend. Scott had plans of getting brunch with Allison and Lydia, and Stiles had plans of not leaving Derek’s bed for the weekend except to go have dinner at Melissa’s with his dad and Scott.

-

On Saturday night, after the supper, Stiles and Derek were back in bed, feeling happy and full and tired. Feeling soft and affectionate, Stiles burrowed himself against Derek’s chest, his naked back against warm skin. Derek awkwardly tried to hold him, his arm going over Stiles’, while also trying to get one of his legs between Stiles and it was a mess. Stiles laughed and adjusted him so that they were both comfortable and he goes

“See, this is a better cuddling position. Scott’s really good at-” and stops when he realizes what he’s just said.

Derek doesn’t seem to react, but Stiles feels like he just betrayed a secret. He turns to look at Derek who’s face is pretty blank.

“I mean, I- we used to, but we don’t anymore because I’m with you and-”

Derek interrupts him and asks “Stiles, what are you talking about?”

Stiles sighs and confesses “Scott and I, we used to cuddle together all the time before we got together. It was nothing sexual or even romantic, we never felt that way for each other. It was just…closeness. Comfort, you know? I’m sorry I brought it up.”.

Derek chuckles and then squeezes Stiles in his arms as he tells him “That’s fine, Stiles. It’s not a big deal.” and Stiles sighs in relief.

“Really? You don’t think that’s weird?” he asks, and Derek shakes his head.

 “Even before being part of a pack that loves and needs physical comfort, you’ve always been touchy-feely. Your dad showed me pictures of you and Scott curled up together in your living room, asleep. You were so cute and small.”

It makes something in Stiles’ stomach and chest feel lighter and looser and he smiles, turns around and burrows himself back against Derek’s chest.

He says “You know, it’s okay if cuddling isn’t our thing, but we could always practice a few positions. Maybe we’ll even make it through the whole Kama Sutra of cuddling” he trails off. He feels and hears Derek chuckle behind him and for the 100th time, he’s thankful for somehow having this man in his life.

-

Two weeks later, Stiles and Scott are about to start watching a movie in their living room. Scott’s set up his laptop on the coffee table and Stiles’ on his way with the bowl of popcorn. They’ve been having a really good couple of weeks, having fun together and even managing to study in the same room a few times and making time to have dinner together a couple times each week. Seeing Scott sprawled on their couch, Stiles feels a wave of affection warm his chest. An idea hits him and he feels a little anxious thrill when he thinks of actually doing it, but he decides it’s time to tear down some walls he’s built for no reason.

Standing in front of Scott, holding the bowl full of popcorn, Stiles asks “Scott, would you like to cuddle while we watch the movie?”

Scott’s first reaction is an inquisitive and surprised look, but it’s soon replaced by a huge smile.

“Yeah, for sure, dude!” Stiles smiles and the little knot in his stomach dissipates as Scott sets one leg on the floor and pats his own chest, silently asking Stiles to lay down on him. Stiles obliges, settling himself between Scott’s legs and against his chest. He feels the familiar warmth and weight of Scott’s arms around him when he reaches for the popcorn and then leaves one there.

“Is this okay?” Scott asks.

Stiles feels like something’s settled inside of him. He feels calmer, at home. Anchored.

“Yeah, it’s perfect.”


End file.
